


Golden Locks

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Duo contemplates his relationship with Zechs.





	

Title: Golden Locks

Disclaimer: Not mine, no sue yea yea...

Warnings: AU, PWP, POV, lemon, yaoi, sap

Pairing: 6x2x6

Rating: NC-17

Note: This just hit me as I was reading Razorqueen’s recent ficcie. *drools* I don’t think I’ve done 6x2x6 so this is my first shot at it! Plus, I know I haven’t been doing much in the GW area…blame my other obsessions! -.-;; Enjoy and please review!

 

_Outside of POV_

 

_Soft pants for breath as two bodies move together filled the air…they melded in the perfect dance of pleasure…deigning to fill the other as their voices rose towards desire’s edge._

 

I don’t know what I saw in him when we met all those years ago. Perhaps I saw in him a strength and nobility that I’d like to someday see in myself. But I guess it was also the sheer masculinity that made him who he was that attracted me. He was strength…he was honesty…

 

He was beauty.

 

To me, he was what I longed for…something to complete me and hold me up. Maybe he felt it as well, for after the war we just seemed to find each other. At first, it was strange. I felt so…inadequate. But he just smoothly let me hold him and find my own path within his arms. Perhaps that is what was needed.

 

_A soft cry of bliss rings out…bodies shuddering as gold and coppery brown mingle over the shudders….sated breaths pant harshly in the air as bliss collapses weakened bodies together._

 

We fought together and are still fighting together in the Preventers. Fighting for peace and to make sure that what happened to us never happens again. Sometimes I know we both wonder if it is worth it.

 

In a way, we both know it is.

 

But now, we are finding the reason to live and fight within each other. His soft nobility gives me strength to find another way. We’ve never said it really, but I believe a deep love is between us…far deeper than can even be imagined. When one fights with another who understands them, then that one will find his path with the other. I found my path…his arms and golden locks leading the way easily to the bright sunlight of bliss.

 

_A soft kiss exchanged between smiling lips…fingers soft and gentle run through the gold…finding the pattern to hold the locks close to the coppery brown….with a soft smile._

 

Zechs Merquise…at one time that name brought fear to all. But not to me. To me, it brings love and admiration for the man underneath the name. Milliardo Peacecraft…your name is Angel to me. Someday…you’ll believe me as well.

 

I know that he will hold me as long as I wish. Sometimes I wonder why we try to put a name to infinity. Why put a stop on what can never end? I never want our love to ever end. Infinity…forever…until the end of time…

 

No matter how you say it…it can never be described. Why try?

 

_Bodies shift…a moan sounds out as discoveries are made once again…gold falls around as coppery brown tangles slowly with it…the soft sound of lips moving together floating from them._

 

Remember the time that we went to the field of orchids, my love? I do…for it gave me a glimpse of what could be. Soft petals, your gentle laugh as you smell the soft blossoms, and the show of mortality. I know that someday we will be separated by Death’s hand…for how long I will not know. Death knows of Death…yet can he avoid it? I wonder so all the time…

 

If you leave, I will follow. You are my path and I will follow the gold until the light brings me to your soft hold. Let our hearts and souls mingle once again…I will never be parted from you.

 

_Molding together…bodies move as one…voices raised in rising bliss as copper and gold mingle around them….a jerk…an intake of breath….bliss has come once more to leave them sated and sleeping._

 

My golden Angel…someday I hope to tell you of my love…my devotion. Do you see it already, I wonder? Perhaps you do. Your soft smile…the gentle blue eyes…you make my heart soar like my Gundam once did. Do I do the same for you, my heart?

 

I pray so.

 

~Owari

 


End file.
